Past Lives
by Chrissybb
Summary: This is a Jaria AU one shot, inspired by Ke ha's song of the title name.


AN; Ok so, have no idea how this came to me. I was bored and listening to Ke$ha and it just, happened. So hopefully someone likes it.. Anyways; Enjoy, review and lemme know how it is pls.

* * *

Time after time, the process repeats. Life time after life time, these two souls always fall for one another. No matter the circumstances, or their vast differences. It's blatantly obvious these two are meant to find one another, though the odds are always stacked heavily against them. This time, the year is 2013. A decade or so has passed since they last laid eyes on one another. This time is seems as if fate is finally going to cut them a break, one they much deserve. Fate has dealt them a bad hand ever since the dawn of time, at least their time. This time around it seems as if they may get their happy ending. All that's standing between them now is to find one another once again. Maybe this time, they can get their perfect ending.

Aria never thought just taking a new route home would bring her face to face with such amazing green eyes - eyes that pierced though her so easily, and seemed so familiar yet so new at the same time - yet there she was. "Hey," His voice rang clearer than a bell, attempting to slip her into a trance of sorts until she forced her way back out. "Hi." She breathed back, blinking a few times to try to rid these odd feelings and thoughts of the guy she hadn't even the name of. What exactly was going on here? Why did she feel as if she knew him, when she knew full well that she didn't? And lastly, why was this gorgeous man staring into her eyes as if he thought and felt the same as she did in this moment?

Hours later, Aria and the guy she'd just met - who's name she now knew was Jason - sat outside the coffee bean just chatting as if they were old friends as they sipped at their bevarages. It hadn't taken long at all before both were beginning to feel as if they had known the other all their life. "I'll be right back," Jason annoced before he disappeared inside, only to return a moment later with a chocolate chip muffinfor her. "How'd you know they were my favorite?" Aria questioned, picking apart the top to nibble on. Jason merely shrugged before repling, "I guessed." Aria stared at him a moment, watching as he smirked before she looked down at her muffin that was now riddled with missing pieces.

"This is weird, right?" She asked, obviously avoiding looking up at him. "Kind of." Jason agreed, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. "But it seems kind of natural, doesn't it? At least it does to me." He added, his eyes searching for hers to no avail. - Moments of silence ticked by before her eyes finally met his, instantly knowing deep down he was right - though it still made no sense to her. "Do you believe in past lives?" Aria asked, without even thinking it before. Honestly it just kind of, popped out of her mouth once her eyes met his. Jason chuckled, though he nodded too which she took as a good sign. "I do actually." He answered, "Maybe we were lovers in our last life." He joked, reaching over to pick a bit of her muffin off to snack on himself. "Me too." Aria said back softly, ignoring his joke other than the small blush it gave her cheeks before she proceeded in smacking his hand away from her muffin. Somehow her hand ended up entwined in his but nether made a move to let go.

After a tense moment, Aria pulled their hands closer to her. Luckily Jason caught the hint, easily leaning across the table to brush her lips with his own. The moment their lips met, a rush over came them both. Almost as if all their past lives feelings rushed into their present life all at once. One simple kiss and it was as if the world was suddenly lit up all around them.

A few more hours later, they were laying out in the grass in front of his house - not far from where they'd met that day. Their eyes were on the twinkling stars, as her head laid upon his chest with their hands still intertwined now laying upon her own. "Jase?" She turned slightly to look up at him, "Yeah?" He replied, eyes meting hers at that moment. "This is insane.." She trailed off, shaking her head at herself. "But I think I love you." She finished, ducking her head down into his chest as she awaited the worst possible answer to that. "It is insane," He confirmed, "But I think I love you too." He told her, using his free hand to lift her chin to look at him. "So I guess we're both insane." He concluded, smiling at her as his lips met hers once more.


End file.
